


Rest in Papyrus, Spaghetti

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, MOMS SPAGHETTI, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Skeletons, magical ghost dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Papyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 9 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in Papyrus, Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> More Papyrus sins from me n Kami, more is coming along.

There are some days when all you can think about is dick, ain't there.

Today was one of them. You had some shit to do, but during almost any work you were doing all you could think about was how you can't wait to get home, which led to some pretty funny typos in your report which you immediately sent to Sans over the email so you could have a laugh. You told him you can't wait to see him and that you kind of feel fidgety and bothered all day, to which he replied how it sucks that his shift is so fucking long today. But then he told you that it's no problem, because his bro is home and he can help you out, followed by about 15 shitty meme pictures.

You still feel kind of weird about how cool Sans is with this whole thing, not that you'd mind though. Sans has this saying he's living by, "it ain't weird unless you make it weird", and you really appreciate how chill he is about everything. Sans is great.

You get home in the afternoon, slam your bags on the floor and immediately you can smell something’s burning. Really, you'd be surprised if you  _didn’t_ smell something burning in the house by now. You get your boots and coat off, enter the kitchen and there's Papy, standing by the stove with his comical chef hat and that cute apron that reads "kiss the cool" you and Sans made for him this christmas. He's stirring a huge ass pot of spaghetti, obviously, humming some catchy tune. You smile and greet him, sitting by the dinner table and Papyrus turns to you and gives you a wide grin.

" AH, THE HUMAN ARRIVES! " he exclaims, gesturing widely, as usual. You watch him pull off his mittens to reveal he's still wearing his regular gloves under them. You have to chuckle at that while Paps comes closer.

" HOW WAS YOUR DAY? "

"Long," you say, undoing your bra. The air in the kitchen is hot from the cooking.

" REALLY? " Papyrus looks at the clock, " IT'S BARELY 3 O'CLOCK. "

You stand up, feeling your heartbeat getting faster before you even get to hold him in your arms. Papyrus looks down at you and you stand on your tiptoes to kiss him, still not able to reach. Instead of leaning in he picks you up playfully, unintentionally squeezing your butt. You let out a hot gasp, immediately wrapping your legs around him, and kiss him, quite eagerly. Papyrus seems taken aback by your actions. He's probably got no idea that you (and the spaghetti on the stove) are on fire.

You don’t stop kissing him and he’s so confused, but when you lick his teeth, he sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them, his mouth opens as well and a warm tongue meets yours. You immediately take it in your mouth, sucking at it hardly and biting it a bit, making Pap shiver a little.

He starts moving slowly towards the table and when you get close enough, he lets you sit on the wooden surface, but you’re not letting him go, instead bringing him closer by tightening the grip your legs have on him. He gasps when his front rubs against your crotch lightly and you roll your hips a little, getting small “nyehs” out of him. You look up at him, his face flushed and his expression still nervous, but when smile at him and kiss him a little more softly, his shoulders get less tense and you hope he doesn’t mind or anything.

You start taking off his clothes, first gloves, then the chef hat, apron- wait, wasn’t pap cooking when you got in? You look behind him and see the disaster the pot has become while you two were occupied.

"Um, Pap, dear? Maybe you’d like to turn off the stove?" you point in the direction and he immediately turns around, screaming " MY MASTERPIECE!!!! " and running back to the stove and you laugh while he moves the tragedy to the sink, filling it with water.

" I’M NOT SURE WHAT THE LAUGHING MATTER IS. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SPECIAL MEAL FOR TODAYS DINNER, SINCE IT’S BEEN SO LONG SINCE YOU, MY BROTHER AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAD THE OPPORTUNITY TO DINE TOGETHER, " he wraps hands around his chest, looking really sad and a little anxious about the food. Well, now you feel like shit for laughing.

"Aww, Papy, I‘m so sorry I ruined those plans for you... Hey, I got an idea. Come back to me, please," you reach for him and after a moment he walks back to you and you pull him into a hug. "We will go to the nearest grocery store and buy all the ingredients and we're gonna make the ultimate spaghetti together. What do you think? As a special surprise for Sans. I bet he’d love that," you smile at him, brushing his cheek and lifting his head up so he looks you in the eyes.

He seems to think about it for a second, but then he nods and smiles as well. " YES, HUMAN, THAT SOUNDS LIKE A SPECTACULAR IDEA! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!! " He laughs and hugs you back. " WELL THEN, LET’S GO- " he starts turning away towards the door, but you grab his shirt before he can get too far and drag him back towards you. " UHH, WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM, HUMAN? " he asks, confused.

"We aren’t finished with this yet," and to emphasize your point you roll your hips against him again.

You run a hand through your hair and rub your thighs on the edges of his hipbones, looking up at him a little nervously. You wouldn't want to force him into anything but damn you really wouldn't want to be left this hot and bothered either, let alone go into public like this.

"I-I'm sorry Paps it's just, well I-" before you get to say anything more, he surprises you with a finger over your lips.

" NOT ANOTHER WORD! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SORRY OR EXPLAIN YOURSELF, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING ON! " he exclaims proudly. You give him a half smile, you love his silliness like the next guy but right now you-

You almost flinch when he presses his face into yours, tongue sliding over your lips gently. You shake off the surprise quite fast and grab his head, eagerly kissing him back. He runs his hands over your back and they're cold from the water he used to extinguish the spaghetti, making you moan out shakily. He pulls away, eyes lit up slightly.

" I SHOULD HAVE RECOGNIZED SOONER WHAT PREDICAMENT YOU HAVE FOUND YOURSELF IN, AFTERALL, IT HAS BEEN MY CHARM AND HANDSOMITY THAT HAD GOTTEN YOU INTO THIS SITUATION. IT'S ONLY FAIR I FINISH WHAT I HAVE STARTED. " You kind of can't believe how  _knowing_ he is all of a sudden. You definitely don't think of Papyrus as stupid or unintelligent, but he is very naive. He has difficulty recognizing what people around him have on their mind and often misjudges others, especially when they're trying to insult him. The fact that he recognizes what you want fills you with glee, as well as excitement. Oh gosh, you're  _very_ excited.

"Ah Paps, you're so cool and smart," you pant out, pushing him closer to you to kiss his neck eagerly. Papyrus lets you, his pelvis pushing against your crotch.

" YES, YES I AM! " he says proudly before kissing you back, his touches still slow and gentle even while you're grabbing at him hungrily. His caressing and kisses on the cheek and neck calm you down enough to stop breathing fast and pushing him into you, your manners getting the better of you. You're still very hot but much more senseful than a few minutes ago. You hug Paps closer and make out with him, enjoying the loveful moment.

You slowly start tracing your hands down his ribs through his shirt, grabbing the hem at the bottom and pulling it over his head and throwing away. You lean in and press wet kisses into his sternum, your hands moving side to side over his ribs, very lightly scratching them with nails and Paps shivers, his fingertips digging into your back slightly. You move closer to him, one of your hands moving to his hips and slowly revealing the bone underneath.

Paps bucks against your hands as you touch his pelvis and you grin, letting his pants fall on the ground and you rub the sides, slowly moving down towards the center, sticking your fingers into the holes in ischium and Paps moans loudly, orange magic slowly materializing and forming a dick, the length pressing against the inside of your thigh.

You start stroking his dick slowly, the surface getting stickier progressively, and he pants, his hands moving to your front, still under your shirt, and he fondles your breasts, pinching your nipples and rubbing them with knuckles and you gasp, leaning into another sloppy kiss.

You take your hand off his ribs and move it towards your entrance, no longer able to resist  _not_ touching yourself, your insides already wet and you push two fingers inside. You lean back from the kiss, having to gasp for air and Paps looks at you surprised, just now noticing what you’re doing and he lets out a voiceless “ _wowie_ ”, one of his hands moving down to join yours, rubbing at your clit and your body tenses.

He slowly takes your hand out and brings it to his mouth, licking your juices off and  _holy fuck_ where did he learn that, that’s so hot. When he’s done he lets you go and gets back to your crotch, entering you with three fingers and stretches you, his movements kind of clumsy, faster than usual, and you wonder if he wants to stretch you as fast as he can so he can finally enter you.

You start to whimper, leaning onto your back and the cold surface of the tabletop sends shivers down your spine. You spread your legs wide to give Paps all the space he could ask for and he keeps fingering you almost frantically, whining and moaning without even being touched.

" HUMAN! OH, HUMAN, Y-YOU ARE SO PRETTY! " he yells suddenly. You arch your back when his fingers slide in as deep as they can go, letting out a choked gasp. " IT IS SO NICE TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS! " his voice is shaking, several octaves higher than usual. You whine also, until he suddenly pulls out and grabs your hips. You lift up your head, your hair a mess, eyes half lidded. You expect him to enter you, but to your surprise he flips you over like a pancake. You grunt as you land back on the countertop with your stomach and boobs, surprised but very, very pleasantly. Papyrus seems to pause, probably afraid he had hurt you with that, so you moan out for him to let him know you are alright and ready.

His hands slide over your hips under your arms to your boobs and cup them before you feel his tip press against your entrance. You immediately set your feet apart to give him better access before he slides into you.

It feels amazing. The wet hot surface slides in without any problems and you're left moaning and shaking, feeling Paps forehead press against your nape before he lets out a long, high pitched moan.

"AAAAAAAAH- H-HUMAN!  _AAAAAAAAH_ ! " is all he can say, or maybe all you can notice over your own wave of pleasurable sensations, putting your head down and moaning along.

Paps waits for a few seconds, letting you adjust to him and when you’re sure it’s okay, you move your hips forward and back against him, Paps moaning breathlessly before moving, thrusting into you with force, not being able to hold himself back at all. Not that you’re complaining, the only thing you’re able to do is wail at how amazing it all feels.

After the whole day of dirty thoughts and the interruption with spaghetti, finally getting what you craved for feels like heaven and soon you’re coming, your cry of Pap’s name echoing in the kitchen and he’s not stopping, panting apologies but you don’t really care, just enjoy the sensation and whine wordlessly.

Before he comes, he leans over you and grabs your hand, squeezing it tightly and moaning your name in a broken voice.

He fills you up and empties in a matter of seconds, his knees giving up and he descends onto the ground, catching his breath.

After you calm down a bit, you slowly climb off the table and kneel in front of him, hugging him closely and kissing his face affectionately. He smiles and looks at you, his cheeks still a bit orange, but seeming pleased.

"Thanks a lot, Papy, it was amazing, I really needed that. And I’m still sorry about the spaghetti..." you apologize one more time.

" I ENJOYED MYSELF VERY MUCH AS WELL!! OH, AND DON’T WORRY ABOUT THE MEAL, I’M SURE WE WILL HAVE A GREAT TIME MAKING IT TOGETHER LATER! " he smiles and you nod, looking forward to the nice evening the three of you are going to have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 9 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
